blades
by kamui saddame
Summary: Lucifer's story


BLADES

By Kamui Saddame

Numele meu este Khayr. Acesta este doar unul din multele nume sub care sunt cunoscut. De-a lungul istoriei oamenilor, in fiecare civilizatie am avut cate un nume, dar Khayr imi este cel mai drag. E primul meu nume. E numele pe care mi l-a dat el, tatal meu, creatorul si izgonitorul meu. Numele meu inseamna "Cel-fara-de-minte". De ce mi-a dat numele asta, nu stiu si nici nu cred ca am sa stiu vreodata. Intr-un fel bizar mi se potriveste si sunt chiar mandru de el, trebuie sa recunosc ca are si o anumita rezonanta.

***

Nu stiu cum a inceput lumea, universul sau cum a fost creat Dumnezeu. Nu stiu nici cum am fost creati noi. Stiu doar ce am simtit cand am deschis ochii pentru prima oara. Era cald si moale, era senzatia fericirii supreme, a perfectiunii. Abia mai tarziu am invatat ce inseamna cald si moale, dar atunci asa simteam. Pacat ca in timp senzatia se pierde. Tot ce numiti voi fericire, e doar o infima parte din ce am simtit eu atunci cand am fost creat. Raiul, Eden, Campiile Elizee, asta era pentru mine acasa. Eram creat cu un scop: sa ii slujesc parintelui meu si sa va supraveghez pe voi, pentru mine viata era perfecta. Fiecare zi era la fel, iar satisfactia de a-i servi Parintelui, era deplina.

Eu faceam parte din ARTE, un grup de ingeri ce se ocupau strict de suprave-gherea oamenilor. Noi trebuia sa raportam atunci cand un om nu mai era functional, cand nu mai dadea randament si trebuia reciclat. Rapoartele erau trimise direct la AXUS, grupul ce se ocupa de eliminarea rebuturilor. Stiu ca suna socant, dar trebuie sa intelegi ca pe atunci lumea nu era pe deplin creata. Omenirea nu era nici pe departe asa cum este azi, cu liber arbitru, sentimente si constiinta. Pe atunci oamenii erau simpli roboti, care lucrau zi si noapte pentru crearea lumii. Nici una din trasaturile ce definesc astazi un om nu se gasea in ei, nu erau in stare sa deosebeasca binele de rau. Erau doar carcase fara continut.

Seful AXUS era cel pe care voi il numiti Lucifer, desi numele lui este cu totul altul. Cand l-a creat Parintele l-a numit "Cel-nepretuit" sau Aeal. Era perfect. Intreaga lui infatisare te ducea cu gandul la perfectiune si doar cand il vedeai, iti dadeai seama ca parintele nu putea alege un nume mai bun. Aeal primea zilnic rapoarte de la noi, eu fiind cel insarcinat cu predarea lor. Ceea ce nu stia nimeni, era faptul ca Aeal ura reciclarea, ura AXUS si ura ceea ce facea Era primul sentiment de ura simtit vreodata, era prima senzatie negativa chiar daca nu isi dadea seama de asta. Iar senzatia a crescut atat de mult, incat a dat pe dinafara si a contaminat si alti ingeri.

In timp, eu si Aeal am devenit apropiati si astfel am aflat ca oamenii aveau uneori sclipiri de inteligenta, ca si cum ar avea suflet. Ca unii dintre ei dadeau dovada unor abilitati nemaintalnite la ei pana atunci. Aeal mi-a arata intr-o zi o piatra pe care era scrijelit ceva. Era forma rudimentarea a unei picturi murale, o forma omeneasca, genul de desen facut de un copil de 2-3 ani, cu un cerc in loc de cap si linii tremurate in loc de corp si membre. Era hilara, dar pentru Aeal era superba, perfecta. Pentru el era dovada ca oamenii erau mai mult decat simple animale.

Erau zile cand ne plimbam printre oamenii, observandu-i. Putin cate putin, acestia incepeau sa dea dovada de abilitatea de a simti, de a crea, de a gandi. Se dovedeau a fi cu totul altfel decat ce stiam noi. Uneori aratau chiar solidaritate, iar cand unul era trimis la reciclat, aproape ca simteai la ei un sentiment nou, pe care noi cel putin nu stiam cum sa-l numim. Abia mai tarziu am aflat ca se numea tristete. Era uimitor cate puteai afla despre ei, traind printre ei. Am descoperit uimit ca nu sunt nefunctionali buni de reciclat, ci ca sunt doar niste pietre neslefuite.

Intr-una din zilele cand noi ne plimbam printre oameni, Aeal m-a luam de mana, m-a tras inspre el si m-a intrebat:

-Prietene, daca intr-o zi as face o mare prostie, poate cea mai mare din existenta mea, mi-ai sta alaturi? Chiar daca asta ar insemna ca Parintele sa te renege si posibil distrugerea ta ca inger?

- Evident! Nici nu e nevoie sa ma intrebi, i-am spus eu ragusit de emotie. Ma onorezi cu prietenia ta si ti-as sta alaturi in orice situatie. Ma incred in tine orbeste si stiu ca niciodata nu ai lua o decizie gresita.

-E bine de stiu ca ai atata incredere in mine, a spus el cu un zambet trist. Vino in seara asta la AXUS, vreau sa vorbim. Vreau sa vorbim mai mult decat de obicei, prietene, am atatea lucruri sa iti explic si sa iti arat!

Entuziasmul din vocea lui era molipsitor, asa ca l-am intrebat mai mult in gluma daca vrea sa imi arate vreo piatra de-a oamenilor. Mi-a raspuns extrem de serios ca nu. Ce vrea el sa imi arate e mult mai important si mai frumos. M-am dus in acea seara la AXUS, impins de curiozitate. Erau si alti ingerii acolo, pe unii dintre ei nu ii cunosteam, doar Krom si Vayr imi erau apropiati din cei 12 ingeri ce participau la intrunire. Abia in aceea intalnire aveam sa inteleg spusele lui, atunci aveam sa inteleg care va fi "marea prostie". Aeal ne-a arata un cufar si ne-a spus ca acolo era inchisa materia din care se formau sufletele. Singurul care avea acces la ea era Parintele, doar el putea sa o foloseasca si era singurul ce putea sa deschida cufarul. Asta era ce ni se spusese. De fapt cufarul putea fi deschis foarte simplu de catre oricine, doar folosind un cifru, iar Aeal avea acel cifru. Apoi ne-a spus intentiile sale: sa le dea suflete complete oamenilor, nu doar franturi. Planul lui era extrem de periculos, daca eram prinsi riscam sa fim izgoniti sau mai rau. Riscam Reciclarea. Dar totusi nici unul din cei prezenti nu a plecat atunci cand Aeal ne-a oferit sansa sa ne retragem. Am preferat sa fim alaturi de el, sa il sustinem si sa riscam orice – de dragul omenirii.

Asa cum era si normal, Parintele stia ce planuiam, dar ne-a lasat ca pe niste copii rebeli, sa ne jucam de-a "adultii". El doar observa furios, de la distanta, cum cel mai de incredere inger al sau, cea mai de seama creatie a sa, cea mai buna unealta pentru inrobirea omenirii, ii da planurile peste cap. Evident ca am continuat cu planul nostru si asa cum era de asteptat, exact dupa ce am deschis cufarul am fost inconjurati de cei din Axus. In ziua si noaptea aceea am fost tinuti in izolare unii de ceilalti, nestiind ce soarta ne este hotarata, nestiind ce s-a intamplat cu ceilalti, nestiind nimic despre Aeal. A doua zi a fost la fel. Abia a treia zi, in zori, am fost scos din izolare si dus in fata Parintelui. Tristetea din ochii lui nu poate fi comparata cu nimic din ce am vazut pana acum si cea mai cumplita dezamagire se putea citi pe chipul lui. In mod normal pentru un astfel de act de tradare, Reciclarea ar fi fost singura pedeapsa, dar Parintele a preferat Izgonirea. Inainte sa fiu aruncat in vidul dintre pamant si Rai, Parintele s-a uitat la mine si a spus doar atat: "Pacat, am crezut ca aveti mai multa minte. Ati dat suflete unor creatii incomplete si veti fi martorii distrugerii provocate de acestia. Cei pe care voi incercati atat de mult sa ii salvati, se vor autodistruge. Omenirea nu a fost creata pentru a gandi si a simti. Veti vedea si imi veti da dreptate, dar va fi prea tarziu".

Nici nu banuiam cata dreptate avea Parintele. Abia cu trecerea mileniilor aveam sa imi dau seama de greseala comisa, vazand distrugerile provocate de oamenii de pe care noi ii iubeam atat de mult, vazand crimele de care erau capabili cei pentru care noi am riscat atat. Dar in acel moment, cand unul din ingeri ma impingea in gol, nu ma puteam gandi decat la Aeal, la prietenul meu si eram ingrozit la gandul ca ar fi putut fi Reciclat. Totusi, asta nu m-a impiedicat sa simt durerea provocata de Cadere.

Pana aici, a fost doar prefata la povestea mea si a omenirii, o poveste care poate parea neverosimila, dar care este cat se poate de adevarata. Ca dovada ai istoria zbuciumata a omenirii, crearea si distrugerea atator civilizatii. E o poveste ce dureaza de peste treizeci si cinci de mii de ani.

***

Nu iti poti inchipui cat de groaznica e "caderea". Iti trec prin minte atatea ganduri si cu o asemenea viteza ca nu ai timp sa prinzi nici unul. Nu iti dai seama daca sunt amintiri sau fragmente din viitor, nici macar nu iti dai seama daca sunt ale tale sau ale oamenilor. Caderea pe pamant a durat parca mii si mii de ani, iar durearea simtita nu are comparatie. E ca si cum cineva te-ar smulge bucatica cu bucatica si te-ar arde. Impactul cu pamantul gol si ars pe care am cazut mi-a sfasiat corpul, dar cea mai groaznica durere simtita a fost la pierderea aripilor, mandria oricarui inger. Aveam aripi mari, frumoase de albul cel mai pur, iar in cadere au ars si in locul lor au ramas doar cioturi, ca niste cicatrici ce aveau sa imi aminteasca pentru eternitate de greseala comisa. Izgonirea era doar o parte a pedepsei, o alta era pierderea aripilor si a luminii si nu se incheia aici. Am impresia ca nici acum nu a luat sfarsit pedeapsa la care am fost supus. Presupun ca si tristetea, dezamagirea si durerea simtita cand vad omenirea ajunsa in stadiul de animale feroce, autodistructive e o forma a pedepsei date de Parinte.

Dupa impact, nu stiu cat timp am zacut acolo, ranit si nu stiu nici cum am ajuns in satucul dezolant in care m-am trezit. Din acele momente imi aduc aminte doar franturi. Imi amintesc de mana moale care imi mangaia fruntea, de vocea calda si joasa, si de privirea nedumerita si totodata ingrijorata. Ingrijorata pentru mine. Un simplu om, o creatie incompleta, isi facea griji pentru mine. Ce bine te simti cand stii ca ii pasa cuiva de tine, ca cineva te ingrijeste si iti vrea binele. Desi, daca stau sa ma gandesc, nu am simtit asta niciodata cat timp am fost langa Parinte. Poate si pentru ca el nu iti arata ca ii pasa de tine. Noi nu aveam tendinta spre a ne afisa sentimentele, cum fac oamenii. Pentru noi iubirea Parintelui era un lucru cert, garantat odata cu crearea, era de la sine inteles ca esti iubit. Exact asta nu am reusit noi sa intelegem, daca Parintele isi iubeste creatiile sau nu. Si chiar si acum imi e greu sa inteleg. Probabil ca sunt limitat sau cine stie.

Oricum, sa revenim. Cand am inceput sa ma simt mai bine si sa fiu constient de locul in care ma aflam, am incercat sa ii vorbesc celei care ma ingrijea. Lucru extrem de dificil. Cand a observat ca sunt constient, prima oara a fugit de teama. Eram uimit, nu stiam cum sa reactionez si nici ce sa fac sa nu o sperii si mai rau, era pentru prima oara cand un om se speria de mine. Apoi am inteles de ce. Uitasem ca oamenii nu vazusera ingeri niciodata indeaproape. Mereu erau cu capul plecat la trecerea noastra printre ei si chiar si asa, ei nu puteau vedea decat umbre. Pentru ei, parul meu alb si ochii de culoare violet deschis, erau ceva nou. Pe atunci omenirea nu era atat de plina de culoare ca acum. Parul negru si ochii caprui, piele maslinie si statura medie, asa aratau oamenii. Erau cu totii standard, nu exista o sa mare varietate de tipuri si personalitati, acestea s-au dezvoltat cu timpul. S-au mai bine, zis au evoluat.


End file.
